A Gentle World
by RomulusAurelius
Summary: Lelouch gets sent back to the time before his greatest mistake (SAZ incident). How will he plan to change things this time around? Can Fate be tampered with? Time Travel/AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

I destroy worlds... and create them.. anew...

Lelouch remembered his last words. He then opened his eyes.

"What is this! I should be dead!" He thought to himself. He realized he was in the world of C. It looked strangely different to what he remembered, not having been back there since the death of his parents. He was laying down in a huge field, near a garden. He could see a big blue sky, filled with clouds. He stood up, trying to make sense of his surroundings. "Is there where we go, after we die?". "You could say that, yes."  
He turned around to see a woman with an remarkable resemblance to C.C. However in place of those golden eyes he had come to admire were bright purple eyes similar to his own. She has black hair that had purple ends, truly a colour combination that wouldn't be available in his world. In her eyes you could see the wisdom and she shared that same bored expression that C.C had always worn.

"Who are you?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"What am I, or we are is the collective consciousness of the Universe. I think that falls into your terminology. We intervene in the Evolution of Universe." The strange lady replied back to him.

"Why can I still feel the pain in my chest? Shouldn't I not feel pain if I'm truly dead?" Lelouch asked, while clutching his chest.

"You are many things Lelouch Vi Britannia, but dead is not one of them" she said sternly.

"I was supposed to finally atone for all the sins I've committed. All the death I've brought to the world."

"You think that by dying you can really atone for your sins? We have decided that for you to actually atone for what you've done, it will take far more effort than simply dying."

Lelouch was taken aback at this. "Far more effort?" He thought to himself.

"Yes. You will be sent back to the time of your greatest failure. The massacre of the Japanese by your sister. You will be given the task of not becoming the demon emperor that the world hates, but the truly just and kind emperor that the world can love. A symbol of hope and justice that the world will rally behind." She replied to his thoughts.

Lelouch frowned at this. "But I finally put a true noble and kind empress in charge! Alongside several people that will make sure nothing ever happens like that again!"

"Are you really that foolish, or are you just stupidly stubborn? We see all of time in every dimension and your peace will undeniably break down eventually. Your sister is truly a kind soul but for the enemy that is to come, they need a true cunning leader and symbol of hope and justice." He looked startled, wondering what this 'enemy' to come would be.

"We will send you back into a dimension where you didn't miscalculate at Narita. So you also don't have to bear the sin of your friend's dad death on your shoulders as well. I hope this will help keep your strength for what is to come. We will also allow you to awaken people's memories of the old timeline. This can only be done to three people however, so make sure you choose wisely.

"How will I be able to awaken them?" Lelouch asked, finally opening up to this new situation.

"You must look into their eyes with your geass and speak the words 'memento mei'. Speaking your geass, we have removed all limitations on it. It can now be used more than once, and it can not go out of control. This is to prepare you for what is to come."

"I honestly don't feel like I deserve all of this! Undoing of all my mistakes, upgrading my powers, reuniting me with my loved ones.. " Lelouch said, almost on the verge of breaking down. The lady walked closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She then turned him around where he could face the open sky. The clouds that were there before were completely gone now. The sky started to fill with what he could only describe as visions. Visions of what he could only imagine of the world in a different future. Visions of billions dead and tortured. Visions of the gentle world he tried to create never coming to existence so soon after he died.

"We are not just doing this for you, although we do view you favourably after you saved us from your father. We do this because you are the only person capable and willing to stop this horrible future from happening." The girl said as she turned to face Lelouch. He crouched down, wanting to get some reprieve while he tried to make sense of all this.

"We are now done here. You know the task that is in front of you. Bring true peace to the world and build your strength so you can fight the evil that is to come. Don't make the same mistakes you did in the past. Don't be so stubborn, and learn to trust in others more. Please remember that we are always here watching you, in C's world."

As soon as she said the last word, Lelouch's mind began to spin. His eyes fell shut.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes. He was back in his bed at Ashford Academy. C.C was beside him, stirring a bit. He smiled at her. 'It's so nice to see her again. I really regretted leaving her behind all alone' he muttered to himself. He got up and went straight to the bathroom, washing his face and rubbing his eyes. He could see the geass symbol clearly in left eye. "So I'm back .. and I have a lot of work to do." He quietly thought to himself. He slowly walked back to the bedroom, C.C now awake and sitting up in the middle of the bed.  
"Going for a little potty break in the middle of the night, boy?" She smirked at him. Lelouch couldn't bear but smirk back as he replied to her comment. "I suppose you could say that witch. But could you do me a favour?"  
"Like I've said before, gentlemen should sleep on the floor. I'm not going to be any doing any 'favours' for little boys like you." She replied back to him smugly. He was staring at her intently, while she started back. He then spoke two words in a language she hasn't heard in quite a long time. "Memento mei witch" he said quietly, eyes piercing into her brain. She gasped as the memories started to flood her brain.

Memories of a promise, of kisses, of love and admiration, and memories of complete and utter sadness. She couldn't hold back the tears that started forming. "I.. thought I was going to be alone again. I thought I lost you forever" she said as she tried to fight the tears that kept coming down. She jumped up and embraced him, pushing him deep into the bed. He looked deeply into her beautiful golden eyes. "I'm back. And I'm not going to leave you again." He said quietly. All she could do is smile at him, while pulling him closer and tightly. He held her as she wept silently, trying to comfort her the best he could, as she did for him so many times before in the past. After a while, she sat up. He realized what this meant and started explaining the situation to her.

"So you can awaken two more people huh? Let me guess.. Kallen and Suzaku?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Kallen would be a good choice, but I'm not so sure about Suzaku. He really detested me after the whole 'Massacre Princess' thing. I don't want to make him relive those memories again."

"I see your point but you do want to work with him this time, yes? How are you planning to lure him to your side?"

"I was going to start with Euphy actually. She understands the world I want to create so if I can get her on my side, hopefully I can also lead Suzaku as well. So then I could save my last awakening just in case. Was there anyone you felt would actually side with me after the Zero Requiem?" Lelouch asked her in a stern tone.

"Tohdoh. Kallen told me he figured out at the same time she did. They understood what you were trying to do and actually treasured your memory greatly."

"What? They realized that Zero was actually Suzaku before he killed me? How long did it take them to figure it out?"

"As soon as he came running down the road dodging bullets."

"Wow."

"For some genius strategist, the 'Zero Requiem' was extremely lazy. Did you really think nobody would figure it out?"

"That doesn't matter now witch. What matters is how I'm going to fix my mistakes and bring peace to the world. First problem though, the SAZ."

"She did announce that today. That's interesting. How are you planning to handle it this time? Are you going to go with your original plan?"

Lelouch smiled at that last question.

"I got a couple of ideas."

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Kallen screamed right before she slapped him hard. Lelouch couldn't do nothing but smile, because he felt like he deserved this. "This is going exactly as I thought" He said in his head.  
"I mourned you. Cried for you. AND NOW YOU SHOW UP HERE AND YOU GIVE ME BACK THESE MEMORIES!" Kallen kept shouting, although within Lelouch's soundproofed bedroom walls she could not be heard from the outside.

She tried to cool down, sitting down on the bed and holding her head. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to be thankful that the love of her life has finally 'returned' to her. He knelt down in front of her and started explaining the situation.

"So you're saying you were sent back as a punishment."

"Basically, yeah."

"Some punishment."

"You're telling me."

Kallen chuckled at this, and then looked down. "Lelouch."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to awaken my memories?"

"You are my knight of zero, Kallen. One of the only true friends I had. I'm sorry I didn't explain everything the last time we met. I just couldn't let you die with me that day on the Ikaguara. I wanted you to have a chance to live in the new gentle world that we built."

Kallen actually smiled at this. She got up from the bed and pulled him up from the floor also.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth Lelouch. We will do it better this time around. I promise."

"Thanks, Kallen."

"You're going to have share him with me you know." C.C said sternly with a small smirk on her face as she entered the room with a fresh box of pizza. Kallen immediately blushed at this statement and turned away. C.C smiled knowing her teasing got through to the girl.

"As if." She said quietly.

"So what now Lelouch?" C.C asked, before chewing on some pizza.

"Time for us to start preparing for the months to come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Building Trust**

* * *

"Over 2 hundred thousand people have joined the Japan special zone. By the looks of it, that number is only going to grow." Suzaku said looking out onto the stadium.

"All thanks to you Suzaku."

Suzaku looked over at Euphemia.

"Because of what you represent to the Japanese people, everybody is uniting together. They truly believe in what we're doing here." Euphemia continued.

"Your highness, you're giving me too much credit. It's more to do with how truly genuine you are. It's beautiful. I'm truly thankful." Suzaku said, looking somewhat flustered at first. Euphemia blushed a little and then smiled back at him, "And I'm thankful to you as well. We have a lot of work to do in the coming months."

* * *

"Euphemia is amazing, isn't she? Now all the area 11 rebel groups will lose their public support and dissolve quickly."

"I still don't like the idea, Pendragon won't like this." Cornelia shouted at her older brother through the huge screen.

"Regardless, this will be a good outcome for the homeland. You have sent Dalton to assist her, have you not?"  
Schneizel replied.

"As any good viceroy would!"

"Did you approve her future plans as the viceroy or as her sister?"

Cornelia glared back at her brother with a frown.

* * *

The main core of the Black Knights are lounging at the base while they discuss the special zone.

"The situation is serious, many of our own members are starting to sign up as well." Tohdoh said.  
"I still don't trust these Britiannians." Kallen shouted.  
"Yeah! Screw the Brits! They're a bunch of liars!" Tamaki added in.  
"Joining the special zone isn't illegal-" Diethard cut off as Ohgi's phone suddenly started ringing. "It's Zero."

"Zero."

"Ohgi gather the main members of the Black Knights for a meeting later tonight."

"You got it."

Lelouch hung up the phone. He looked over at C.C who was laid out on his bed reading over the documents he has prepared for the black knights.

"Good thing you slept in today huh. This looks like a lot of work Lelouch."

"About that other thing, you mentioned that Shirley knows I'm Zero right now right?"

"That's correct. She has been watching you all day today. She even saw how you protected that poor kid from that nobleman."

Lelouch nodded at her reply and then walked over to the bed. He looked into her eyes and she could see the regret and sadness but determination to fix things in his eyes. "I don't want unnecessary deaths this time just because I was being inattentive. If you ever notice any behaviour from anybody please share it with me C.C. I love being prepared, you held too many things back last time around."

"I understand Lelouch. I don't think Ragnarok will go the same way this time around either." Lelouch smiled at this, glad to know that she understood what he was really trying to say.

* * *

All the main members were gathered in the main meeting room waiting for Zero to show up. They were all more than a little bit antsy, wanting to hear what their leader thought about this new development that could all but destroy the organization they've worked so hard to build. The doors opened up and Zero walked in, C.C following right behind him holding a stack of documents. He walked to the front of the room and motioned everybody else to sit down.

"Before I tell you how I want to tackle this new_ issue_ I want to share a couple of facts with you. Britiannia hates the whole idea of this special zone and it is doomed to fail. Apparently Euphemia has already renounced her claim to the throne in penance for this action. If it does succeed, every other area would be hoping for their own special zone, which would lead to conflicts all over the empire. Euphemia has the best intentions but unfortunately Britannia is not run by those values. She is really too kindhearted and naive for her own good."

"You're talking like you know her." Chiba said matter of factly. The others stared at her before looking over to see if Zero would respond.

"I do. But I'll get to that after I have all of you look over these documents I've prepared for you. These outline several outcomes on how the SAZ could end, as well as several main objectives that we need to pursue in the future regardless." Zero replied back. He then motioned over to C.C, who then got up and started handing out a folder to everybody.

"Please take your time and read carefully. I want all of us to be on the same page moving forward."

As the Black Knights started reading through the documents, Lelouch studied the reactions of his comrades from behind his mask. He could tell they were getting visibly impressed. Todhoh finished faster than everybody, silently giving Zero a nod of approval. As the others started to finish up, Zero got ready to deliver his next surprise.

"Before we go any further, I want to point out that some of you have your doubts about me and my motivations. You wonder if I'm truly noble in my intentions. I want to be able to have not only the respect of the people I serve, but also the trust as well. Therefore I am willing to share my identity with the all of you, and if you want to continue this long road ahead then we shall walk it together." Zero said with charisma. A few of the Black Knights gasped in awe.

"Do you really mean it Zero? Will you actually show us your face?" Ohgi asked politely.

"He doesn't need to! We already follow him!" Kallen shouted quickly.

"Speak for yourself Kallen. I think we have a right to know who we're being lead by, especially because he is not Japanese." Chiba shot back at her.

"Zero I don't care if you show us or your face or not, we're still best pals!" Tamaki said loudly, to the amusement of nobody. Suddenly a loud hissing sound was made. Everybody turned to look at Zero, who's mask was slowly coming off.

"No way!"

"So this is.. Zero?"

"You're just a kid!"

"What the hell!"

"You actually did it huh."

The members of the Black Knights were completely shocked. All around Lelouch could see the looks of surprise on each and every one of their faces.

"You..."

Everybody turned to Tohdoh. "You know him?" Asked Rakhshata.

"Yes. He is Lelouch Vi Britannia. I last saw him when I was training Suzaku as a child. They went sent as political hostages after their mother died. I thought he and his little sister both died during the invasion. It seems I was mistaken." Tohdoh replied back.

"WHAT!"

"He's a prince?"

"We're actually being led by a Prince of all people..."

"Invasion? Why was a Prince here during the invasion?"

"Sister?"

"The last thing the emperor said to me was that I was dead to him." Lelouch said calmly although his voice echoed through the room the same way Zero's would despite the mask not being on.

"My mother was killed at home right in front of my eyes. Nobody should have been able to get that close, so it was obviously an inside job. She died right on top of my sister, who was blinded by the trauma and crippled by the bullets. I confronted the emperor about this and he told me it was 'old news' and that he has no use for a 'weakling' like my sister. I then gave up my claim to the throne and he sent me away here. I stayed with the Kururugi Clan and they actually took me in as one of their own. They treated my younger sister Nunnally like a human being, rather than a worthless little girl. They acted with kindness and respect and upheld these values. Then the invasion happened. Can you imagine carrying your crippled little sister on your back through piles of corpses trying to explain to her what the smell was? I vowed that day I would destroy Britannia."

A few of the black knights were looking visibly distraught at the sad story. Even Chiba who was always skeptical was looking upset. They knew the horrors Britannia could inflict on other people, but they couldn't fathom how they would treat a Prince like that.

"Zero. I have one question." Tohdoh said, finally breaking the silence.

"Ask away, Tohdoh-Sensei."

"What are you truly looking to gain from being Zero? It's clear that Japan is not just the only thing for you."

Lelouch could only smile at that, glad that he gets to explain his motivations more clearly.

"The people suffer. The strong keep oppressing the weak. The world is corrupt all over. I know people yearn for a future of peace and love. Where they aren't discriminated by race, ideology or religion. Where Britannia doesn't look down on half of the world. Where people can actually unite and not spend all their time and resources on war. A kind, truly gentle world is what I wish for and I believe it is possible. And I'm willing to do anything to make it happen, even ridding the world of my bastard of a father."

Tohdoh smiled at this answer.

"I will then pledge my complete support to you, Zero."

The four holy swords followed his example and also pledged themselves. Ohgi got up and pledged himself as well. Diethard couldn't just smiling with excitement, the legend of Zero just got even juicier for him. One by one all of the main members of the Black Knights started to plead their allegiance to Zero.

"Thank you for your support. I'm glad that by me putting my trust in you, that you're able to reciprocate that back to me. There's something else I would like to share with you as well. I have a power called Geass. This power allows me to compel anyone to obey me completely. It's what allowed the intricacies of my plans to work so flawlessly." Zero spoke to the group.

Kallen looked up in surprise. 'I expected him to reveal his identity. But revealing Geass too? This is why the black knights betrayed him last time.' Kallen thought to herself.

"Geass?"

"So that's how you saved Kururugi."

"The absolute power to make people obey your commands?"

"Ahahaha Zero my man you are funny! Do you really expect us to believe that? First you're a brittannian prince and now you also have a superpower too?" Tamaki practically shouted not even trying to hide his laugh.

"Do not speak for the rest of the day Tamaki." Lelouch said as his left eye gleamed red and the Geass sigil appeared. The rest of the black knights could clearly see his purple eye change to new eye colour. They turned to look at Tamaki who was now struggling to say something but couldn't open his mouth. This happened for a couple of minutes until the shock faded away and they started laughing.

"I'm glad someone finally shut you up." Kallen said not trying to hide her distaste for Tamaki.

"I don't like using this power unless absolutely necessary. It's a weapon like anything else and it needs to be used carefully. My father has geass as well. He can rewrite the memories of your entire life. There is also an entire Britannian order of trained soldiers with various abilities. They are hidden in the Chinese federation. I share this information with all of you because I trust that you all with something this serious. If any of you try to step out of line with this information, I will be forced to kill you." Lelouch finished with a glare at Diethard, who flinched a little before nodding in understanding.

"Do any of you have any questions before I continue further?" Lelouch asked, presumably sick with the pleasantries and wanting to get down to business. Chiba decided to speak up.

"How do we know we aren't under your 'Geass' right now?" She screamed angrily at Lelouch.

"You understand that just the ability to question if you are under his Geass is precisely why you aren't under its influence right?" Rakshata replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Only people I have used it from our inner circle on is Kallen while at school in order to question her. I asked her what she fights for. I also used it on Ohgi's Britannian girlfriend."

Kallen looked surprised. 'So I really did choose, didn't I? We really were the traitors that day.' She thought to herself.

"What's this about a girlfriend Ohgi?" Miname asked teasingly.

Tamaki tried to say something but was still unable to.

"She was a member of the pure bloods. A knight who was born a commoner. She found out my identity but was shot by some stalker girl of mine and is now-amnesiac and being taken care of by Ohgi. You honestly truly a wonderful man Ohgi, even if only you took care of her to gain some knowledge of me." Lelouch said with a confident smirk.

'Stalker girl? Does he mean Shirley?' Kallen muttered quietly.

Ohgi looked startled. He nodded his head hoping that his other members wouldn't judge him too harshly.

"We don't know when she will regain her memories so it will be safer to keep her here with us." Lelouch said, noticing Ohgi's reaction.

"Now to the next order of business, Japan will be freed from Britannia's corrupt rule. But first we must wait for the special zone to fail. Sadly, I don't see it lasting more then 6 months. In the meanwhile I feel like we should grow our organization and gain some allies around the world. The high enouchs in the Chinese Federation are planning to marry off their child empress to the crown prince of Britannia in exchange for noble titles. A truly detestable and deplorable act." Lelouch continued.

"That's horrible!"

"Despicable."

"They're no better than Britannians."

"So what's your plan Zero? Chinese federation is uncharted area for all of us." Tohdoh spoke out.

"I will fill you all in as we get closer. The documents provide enough intel on my future plans for Japan and the world. It should give you all something to do in the meanwhile. Zero will officially join the special administrative zone and the black knights will retreat into the shadows for now. Be ready when the time comes." Lelouch got up, picked up his mask and put it on while he started walking out of the room. Kallen and C.C followed after him.

"Lelouch! Wait up!" Kallen shouted in the hallway. Lelouch turned around.

"What is it Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"How can I help? Outside of the Guren, I still want to be able to serve you Zero." Kallen replied back.

"I need you to stay here with the Black Knights for now. I have something in the works for you but you will have to be patient a little while longer."

"Understood Zero." Kallen saluted and made her way back into the main meeting room.

"I feel like that went pretty well." C.C said as she turned over to Lelouch, both of them walking in stride now.

"All tasks at hand are cleared. But by changing small things, these effects could ripple out and bite us later." Lelouch replied.

"Good thing you're such a genius then right?" C.C said back with a sly smile on her face.

"And you're still a witch."

* * *

**A/N - This is my first time writing a story like this and I'm glad with the positive feedback so far. I hope this chapter intrigues you like the last one did. It was fun to write and I'll try to rewatch some more episodes to get the hang of writing all the members of the Black Knights. Next Chapter is going to deal with Lelouch trying to reason with Euphemia and I hope you will look forward to that. Also, I have moved some things up from R2, one year isn't that much of a difference. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy where this story will lead. **


End file.
